The witch spider
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Something is wrong with Thorin and its not gold fever...and whatever it is its making him hurt the ones closest to him. He must face what ever demon is haunting him, that is making him hurt the ones he's closest too Guilty/Thorin Hurt/Kili protective/Fili
1. May it be

**So this story will be seen mostly though Thorin's eyes. I hope I caught all the mistakes and I hope yall enjoy this fic! Will be some nice hurt Kili and very guilty Thorin! And Fili being the cute big brother that he is. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke with a start sucking in the crisp cool morning air. My eyes felt heavy as I sat up, I reached up my right hand rubbing at them. 'Man I had, had the strangest dream.' I told myself in my head. Looking around my men were running about collecting their things from the ground and placing them on their pony's. Kili smiled at me as he started to walk over to me with a bowl in his hand. I could feel anger building inside me somewhere.

Kili stopped in front of me lowering the bowl. "Saved you some breakfast uncle."

My nephew told me as I reached up to grab the bowl but my hand stopped mid air. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked looking up at Kili as I snatched the bowl away from him. My stomach growled as I looked down at the strange looking soup that coated my bowl.

"Fili tried to uncle but you kept growling at him and telling him to leave you alone." Kili told his uncle. Still he had a smile on his lips as he turned and walked away.

As I watched him walk away I could feel the anger start to fill my heart once again. My gut felt like it was in knots as my grip tightened and my knuckles became white.

"Thorin!"

I looked up from my bowl, seeing Balin I tried to give him a warm smile but my face frowned instead. 'Whats wrong with me?' I asked myself.

"Were almost ready to leave. Are you ever going to get up or are yea ganna sleep all day?" Balin said cheerfully smiling down at me.

But even though I knew he was playing I felt the anger inside me once more flare up. I looked up at him my face hard. "Is that anyway to talk to your king?" I told him in a growl.

Balin took a step back from me an unsure look on his face. "I'm sorry Thorin."

'Not yet you're not' Said an unfamiliar voice in the back of my head. It was deep and gave me made the hairs on my neck stand up. I looked up at Balin. "Did you hear that?" I asked him looking around.

"Hear what?" Balin asked he too looking around.

I just shook my head. "Never mind." I stood up giving Balin my bowl I got to me knees and started to roll my blankets up.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I heard Balin ask me, and his voice was getting to be gritty and annoying as I slipped my coat on. "Will you just go away!" I shouted to him over my shoulder not looking up from my blankets as I continued to roll them neatly. But as I shook the last of my blankets off something fairly large fell from my blankets. I reached down to pick it up, once it was in my hand I rolled it around in my palm. It was a fuzzy dead black spider with an orange brown head and legs. Id never seen one like this before. The sound of a pony brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to where the sound had come from to see my younger nephew on the ground and his pony trying to run away, but Fili had a hold of her reins. Bofur reached down picking my clumsy nephew up.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked back at my hand that held the ugly spider. I felt lost as I looked at it like it was familiar somehow. I stood up and giving my new little buddy one last look I slipped the spider into my coat pocket.

Once we were all on the road again the sunny sky now dark, my men were cheerfully singing and had been for hours. Even the stupid hobbit had joined in on them. Usually I didn't mind it but today everything was getting on my nerves and I just wanted everything to be..."Quiet!"

I looked up from my reins the singing gone. 'Did I just shout that out loud?' I asked myself feeling a little ashamed. But the sounds of just the pony's hooves pounding on the dirt was a nice change.

I closed my eyes as they started to feel heavy. Having this tired feeling go on all day was beginning to be annoying, but the feeling I got when I closed my eyes felt like I was a peace. Like I was floating in the air being held by a cloud and I could feel a smile on my lips as I let my head fall back.

"Uncle?"

I slowly opened my eyes turning my head to the voice. The smile I had on my lips faded as my eyes landed on Kili. I just stared at him as I found myself wishing he would just disappear or better yet go back home! "Yes." I let slip from my lips.

"You feeling alright?" Kili asked me looking worried.

"Never felt better." I told him as my hand found its way to my sword handle. I ran the tips of my fingers on it a smile coming to my lips once again. Pictures appeared over my vision making me unable to see my nephew. I watched as my eyes started to see something else, and I could no longer feel myself riding my pony.

(I started to swing my sword around it clashing with another sword, one that looked familiar. I could feel the muscles in my arm flex as I swung my sword catching who ever was my attacker slicing their arm causing them to drop their sword. I swung my sword once again slicing my enemy's stomach causing them to fall to the dirt ground with a grunt. As I got closer for the killing blow, I raised my sword up smiling the feeling of power rushing though my veins. I was about to bring my sword down when I was finally able to see my enemy's face. "No." I gasped my eyes going wide as I looked down at my youngest nephew. "Uncle please." Kili begged of me tears in his eyes and breathing heavily as his hands covered the bleeding wound on his stomach that I had caused. I could do nothing as I brought my sword down on my nephews chest burying it in his heart. I watched as Kili coughed blood now seeping from the corner of his mouth. I looked into his eyes my heart beating out of my chest. The look in his eyes of betrayal, hurt, love and scared made me sick to my stomach. And to make matters worse I twisted my sword smiling at the sound Kili made as he took his last breath. His eyes now hollow. The corners of my vision started to go black and Kili started to melt away the ground eating him.)

"Thorin!"

I shook my head as I heard someone call my name. "No...no." I opened my eyes looking around I found myself laying on my back in the grass. I couldn't figure out how I had gotten there since the last thing I could remember was...'Oh no!' I said in my head as I sat up looking around franticly searching for my nephew. My eyes landed on him sitting by a tree his brother placing something over his left arm. "Kili!" I shouted getting the attention of both my nephews.

I struggled to my feet almost loosing my balance if not for Dwalin grabbing a hold of my arm. But I shrugged him off as I ran over to my nephews. The cloth that Fili was holding to his brothers arm had blood on it. "What happened?" I asked with worry in my eyes.

Both my nephews looked at me confused. "Did you fall?" I asked getting slightly worried with the look they were giving me.

Fili's worried look changed to one of mad when he looked up at me. "What happened? You looked like you were going to pass out and when Kili reached for you, you screamed while you took your sword out and started to wave it around catching his arm. You knocked yourself off your pony knocking yourself out." Fili told me anger in his eyes as he looked back at his brother wrapping a bandage around the wound causing a hiss from Kili.

I watched them with hurt on my face at the thought of hurting one of my nephews. How could I have done that? I could barely remember getting up this morning let alone riding my pony.

* * *

**I wonder how bad Thorin will get? He's losing his mind! I hope ya'll enjoyed this. **

**Please review! I'll update when I feel the love! And Cake for anyone who reviews!**


	2. Regret

While Thorin's company rested around the small fire they had going Thorin thought it would be best for himself to look for more wood. He was still feeling strange from earlier in the day. He still couldn't wrap his head around what he had done to his youngest nephew. He noticed that Fili kept a closer eye on him anytime Thorin walked close to his brother. Kili, being the forgiving dwarf he was seemed to not be bothered by what Thorin had done earlier in the day. He seemed to know that it was an accident. Fili never was very forgiving when it came to his brother, even if it was an accident. He did not mean to hurt Kili. How was he to be held responcible when he was in a deep sleep.

Thorin stood up walking away from where his company were, few were sleeping others huddled together talking amongest themselves. Thorin watched where he was walking also keeping an eye out for sticks suitable for the fire. Thorin turned drawing his goblin cleaver as he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Its only me uncle." Kili told him bringing his arms up in surrender.

"It's a good thing that I'm no stranger, your stealth is all but a joke." Thorin told him his voice low and disappointing. "Did I not teach you any better?"

Kili frowned, he had only wanted to help Thorin in his search for firewood. "I was not trying to be silent uncle. I only want to help."

Thorin tried to get hold of his anger, not knowing where it was coming from. "Like I need anyones help." Thorin said as he turned around picking up a thick piece of wood. "You should go back to camp Kili. Its unsafe for young dwarflings out in the dark woods...alone."

"I can take care of myself, and I'm not alone uncle." Kili told him picking up a good sized dead tree bark.

Thorin could feel his anger spiking once again as he looked back at his youngest nephew as he talked. He just wanted Kili to shut his mouth. 'You could always help him with that...yes, make it to where he would never speak again.' Thorin could hear a small evil voice tell him in his head. The corners of Thorin's mouth turned up causing him to grin his blue eyes becoming dark and iced. "I could."

Kili looked up from where he was kneeling hearing his uncle say something, not knowing if Thorin was talking to him or not. "What was that?"

Just the sound of Kili's small words caused Thorin's whole body to cringe. It sounded as if someone was running their fork across a glass dish. "Do you ever shut up?" Thorin asked his voice barely above a whisper, eyes narrowed.

Kili barely heard what his uncle had said but he managed. "Have I done something wrong uncle?" He asked getting to his feet balancing the sticks and bark he had cradled in his arms.

Thorin stormed over to Kili, the words Kili spoke hitting the last nerve that was still good in Thorin's body. He nolonger felt like he was in control of his own body as the anger took hold. "What haven't you done Kili?!" Thorin struck out hitting Kili across the cheek hard enough to send the young dwarf to the ground. "If you dont know whats wrong then you are stupider than I give you credit for!" Thorin looked down at Kili who was looking up at him, one hand rubbing his already red cheek the other grabbing the small amount of grass that was beside him. "You have always been worthless! I warned you to go back to camp, Kili."

Kili looked up at his uncle tears burning in his eyes as his uncles hurtful words. He did not remember doing anything to rub his uncle wrong. "I'm sorry. I'll go back Uncle!" Kili told him attempting to get to his feet.

"Don't call me that, I'm sickened that we are even related. You will not go back Kili, its too late." Thorin told him as he kicked out knocking the young dwarf back down. "You want to know something I've been hiding from you since we left for this God forsaken quest?"

Kili looked up at his beloved uncle shaking his head. He wished his brother would just show up right about now, anyone for that matter. The look his uncle was giving him made him for the first time in his life fear him. He feared his uncle. "This isn't you uncle. You're not right in your head." Kili hoped that maybe his uncle had fallen under a spell of some sort. Gandalf could fix him!

Thorin kicked Kili once again, this time catching him in his middle causing Kili to curl in on himself. "I am in my right mind Kili, have been for a few days now. Never felt more free." Thorin got down on one knee grabbing Kili by his jacket he pulled him closer. "Since we started on this quest I've been hoping beyond hope that something would take you out. Just kill you. Then we would all be spared of your constant complaints about everything, and it would put an end to your horrid jokes!" Thorin's fist balled up. "And since nothing has happened to you yet..." Thorin let his fist fly hitting Kili in his jaw causing the dwarfs head to snap back. "I'll just have to do it myself." Thorin again hit Kili snapping his head back as he let out a cry of pain.

Kili could feel his lip split as Thorin's fist hit, blood running down his chin. "Please uncle..." Kili begged hoping to get though to him. He knew his uncle would never harm him.

"Shut up!" Thorin yelled hitting Kili again, the ring on his finger catching Kili's eyebrow just right splitting it open. He smiled as blood ran down Kili's face. "I hate you Kili." He punched him again. "I never cared for you."

Kili did the only thing he could think of. "Fili!" He yelled as loudly as he could hoping to Durin that his brother would hear his cry and save him. But as soon as he called out to his brother his uncle's hand let go of his jacket. Kili's eyes widened in shock as his windpipe was cut off, Thorin's hands squeezed. "Un...le.." Kili attempted to call out to him but Thorin's grip only got tighter. Kili reached up grabbing Thorin's hands trying to pry them away. But his uncle was too strong and Kili could feel his own strength fading. Kili kicked his legs out as a last attempt. Kili could see his uncle speaking to him but it sounded far away as his ears popped. His uncles face started to become blurry and the forest behind Thorin started to close in, blackness darkening everything.

"I hate you Kili." Thorin said looking his nephew in the eyes. He smiled as Kili's face started to turn deep red and his struggles became less. "Now I will be free..Free of you as a burden. No one will miss you. No one will even notice." Thorin watched as Kili's eyes slowly started to close, the small voice in his mind laughing loudly. His heart started to beat faster as he looked down at his nephew who was close to death. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what he was doing was wrong.

Thorin blinked his eyes becoming clear, the darkness that seemed to hold him fading away. Thorin's hands loosened as he heard someone shout. Thorin sat back on his heels, time seemed to stand still as he watched Kili lay on the ground unmoving. "What have I done?" Thorin asked, his voice cracking as everything begin to sink in. He felt something heavy slam into him knocking him off his nephew. He glanced you and saw Dwalin with a thunderous look on his face, as he slammed his meaty fist into Thorin's face.

"What did you do!" Growled Dwalin.

Thorin laid on the ground, looking up from the ground he saw Dwalin with raised fist and his oldest blonde nephew leaning over his fallen brother.

Fili leaned down waiting to feel the hot breath of his brother on his hand letting him know he was alive. "Kili!" Fili shook his brother who was unmoving. "Kili! Please brother!" Fili grabbed his baby brother pulling him close he rocked him in his arms tears flowing down his cheeks. "He cant be gone."

Dwalin reached down and touched Kili's cheek.

Thorin watched them as he rubbed his face, his heart beating against his chest. The blood rushing though him feeling ice cold. "What have I done?" Thorin knew something was dreadfully wrong with him as the words he spoke to Kili rang though his head, knowing he did not feel that way and he would never say such things.

"I hate you uncle! You killed my baby brother!" Fili screamed as he shook his brother hoping for him to come back to him.

Dwalin roared and grabbed Thorin pulling him up and started shaking him. "What has gotten into you Thorin?!"

The other's rushed over. Balin went down on his knees besides Kili and Fili and he grabbed Kili from his brother and laid him down. He began to blow breaths into Kili and then pounded on his chest, he kept this up as Fili sat there in shock tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know why I did it!" Said Thorin, though clinched teeth.

Dori pulled Dwalin away from Thorin. "Stop this immediately" He yelled.

"He killed little Kili!" Dwalin yelled. He turned to his cousin and best friend. "He is like your son, yet you do this? How could you?" Dwalin asked in sadness.

The other's stood around watching.

"Please Kili, come back! I'll do anything, just come back. Don't leave me here alone." Fili took Kili's hand in his as Balin worked on his brother. Nothing else mattered.

"Just kill me now..." Thorin begged, knowing he could never live with what he had just done.

* * *

_**Few! Poor Kili! Wonder what will happen next? Will he live or will he die?**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the long delay. Hope I made up for it**_

_**Reviews will determine the outcome! :)**_


End file.
